In a conference call or telephone call, it may be useful to make annotations associated with the conference or phone call. In addition to making annotations, a conference may also be recorded. After the conference call, however, the annotations or notes that were taken contemporaneously with the conference may be difficult to understand out of context. This is especially true for longer conferences, or longer recordings. Additionally, in a longer conference or recording it may be difficult to find the point at which a particular note was made, making it more difficult to understand the annotation or note.
Recording conference calls that include audio and video is well known in the art. It is further known to associate metadata with recorded streams after the fact using products such as Adobe Flash™. Conference Call Notes™ is a service for recording notes for a conference. However, the service does not seem to have any way of recording the calls or associating the notes with the call. It is possible to record audio notes by a caller muting himself or herself and using a Dictaphone to record a note. The audio can be split into notes and attached to a recording of the conference after the fact.
It would be desirable to have a system and method of recording a call and attaching annotations to the recording as the call was being made. Each annotation would be associated with the time in the call at which it was made, and upon later review of the recording, the association of the annotation would be useful to direct the listener to the point in the conversation when the note was made. Upon playback of the recording, an indication can be made that a note is available, or a note can be highlighted when a note-point is reached. Other behavior could also be triggered during playback of the recording such as transition of a slide presentation. These needs are addressed in the present disclosure.